I Don't Love You, I Can't Love You
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: Haunted by the deaths of her parents, Uma has struggled to get along in life with no one but her foster mother to turn to. Now 17, she's finally making friends and that's all she's ever wanted...but she finds out something unexpected about them that shakes her to the core. IxM [IxKi] RxOC OCxOC KexOC :)
1. Epilogue

***~ I Don't Love You, I Can't Love You ~***  
***~ Chapter 1 ~***  
***~ Epilogue ~***

"You killed them..." she whispered. Her eyes staring wide at the two motionless bodies on the floor. Slowly she looked up to him as a tear rolled down her cheek. Taking a step back, a sob escaped her lips, "W-why would you do that?"

"They found out what I was," he explained and looked out of the window to his right. He stared up at the full moon momentarily and sighed. In all truth he took no pleasure from what he had just done but it was necessary. He looked back to the little seven-year old. She was trembling with fear and staring down at the woman on the floor. He inwardly cringed as the image of his own mother flashed through his memory.

He took a step toward her but she yelped and jumped three steps back. He stopped and sighed deeply again.

"You wouldn't understand, child," he told her.

She shook her head, "But Mummy and Daddy didn't do anything to you."

"They realised what I was," he repeated himself.

"But they didn't _do _anything!" she cried, stamping her foot.

"Because I didn't give them the chance," he snapped, making her flinched. Again he inwardly cringed. He didn't have the best patience in the universe and he was trying to work on that, after all his partner was expecting for the second time and the first child was a little timid due to his quick temper, he believed regrettably. He took a deep breath to stay calm and continued, "You will survive, little one. You will find safety and peace after this day. Your parent's souls will protect you and guide you."

"You're not going to hurt me?" she asked after a brief pause.

"Do you know what I am?" he asked. She shook her head vigorously from side to side. Even if she did he would not have touched her. She was very young, and the young tend to dream of monsters in the night. To everyone else he would just be a nightmare that tortured her memory when her eyes were shut, and in time he would just be a nightmare to her too. "Then I shall not hurt you."

After a slight hesitation the girl asked quietly, "What are you?"

He levitated off the ground slightly and back to the window making the little girl gasp, "I should not like to tell you. You would suffer if I did so," he then whispered some words she couldn't make out and a dagger appeared in his hand.

She held her breath her eyes widening again. But he just said he wasn't going to hurt her! Didn't he? He lifted the dagger above his head and a ball of light appeared at the point. He then swiftly pointed the dagger at window throwing the little ball of light at the glass causing it to shatter outwards. He hopped up on to the window ledge, crouched and leaped out in to the sky.

"I will not return," he told her. She could not see him now because she was still deep inside the room but she could hear him clearly, "I promise, I will never return. I am sorry that I have stolen your closest family. I do not expect acceptance or forgiveness. I am aware that that is out of the question. All you must do is forget. Forget what you have seen and me and remember only the happy memories with them. I did not hurt them for nothing and did not hurt them because I wanted to. It was something that had to be done. Goodbye, Little one."

The silence remained for almost ten minutes until the little girl realised that he wasn't coming back, that her parents weren't going to wake up and hold her...that she was alone in a dark room with her dead parents in front of her and nobody knew.

She screamed at the top of her lungs. A real spine chilling shriek and fled out of the room shouting and screaming and sobbing all the way. She slipped on the second step of the staircase and skidded the rest of the way down, grazing her elbow as she went. She didn't stop to inspect the minor injury she just screamed and continued on with her escape. She almost crashed in to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. No! She started pounding the door in a sort of frenzy as her imagination began to scare her with images of her parents' dead bodies.

Just then something glistened in the glow of the hallway lamp. Keys! She snatched them from the table they were on and shoved them in the lock. The lock was always hard for her to turn and a lot of the time she had to ask Mummy to do it for her. That wasn't an option today and she needn't worry about strength now either as the adrenalin rushing through her veins, gave her enough power to twist the metal and open the damn door.

She flew out of the house, dashed away from the door and collapsed on the sidewalk in the street. She breathed in and out and after a moment, looked back the house. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up to the window that was smashed.

_Who was that and why would he do such a thing?_

* * *

Remember to Read and Review!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	2. Fleeing to Safety

***~ I Don't Love You, I Can't Love You ~***  
***~ Chapter 2 ~***  
***~ Fleeing To Safety ~***

Ichigo and Masaya were walking hand in hand to the cafe just talking about what they wanted their lives to be like in the future. Ichigo was giggling excitedly at almost everything that was uttered and Masaya just smiled warmly at every suggestion and wish that Ichigo shared with him. They were so happy now.

They could afford to be, now that they didn't have to fight anymore. Deep Blue was dead, the battle was won and then alien's were going home for good. Everything was perfect...or so they thought.

As Ichigo and her boyfriend rounded a bend in the park a figure drifted down from the trees. He flew just in front of them and sat mid-air with his legs crossed and his arms crossed too. Ichigo yelped and jumped behind Masaya, who held up his arms defensively showing he was ready for an attack.

"Relax, lover boy," Kish said, waving a lazy hand at the human boy, "I only came to say hello and see how you were, sheesh!" He then paused with a smirk and corrected himself, "And by that I mean Ichigo. Not you."

"Kisshu!" Ichigo whined, "You're supposed to be going home. You left eight weeks ago. What are you doing here?"

"Well, thanks, Koneko-chan! I missed you too," he rolled his eyes, "Geez. Teleportation is a quick method of transport. Takes up a lot of energy but its worth the time it saves. We got home, presented our people with the Mew Aqua and since...we don't really have anything to keep us there, we decided that we'd rather be here...with you guys."

"Do you know how crazy that sounds, Kish?" Ichigo asked, placing her hands on her hips.

He straightened up so that he was now standing like them and replied, "Baring in mind that we tried to kill you on multiple occations and I fell in love with you even though you're in love with Romeo here and the people of this world have seen us and most likely hate us and fear for their lives when we're around? Yeah, I know."

"Um...well..." Ichigo exchanged a glance with Masaya and then they both looked back at Kish, "Okay then?"

"We're heading to the Cafe now," Masaya informed him and then suggested, "You should come along. Let Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san know about this."

Kisshu looked from the boy to Ichigo and waited for permission. Ichigo sighed and nodded in agreement with her boyfriend. The three of them made their way to café.

* * *

Uma's life had always been bumpy but recently it had been rather shaky. The news had been updating Tokyo on the alien attacks that had been occuring for almost two years now. There hadn't been a sighting for weeks now and there were rumours that the Tokyo Mew Mews had vanished with them, causing some to believe that they were also aliens. Uma was unsettled about this.

From a very young age she had had a fear of aliens. She would cry a lot because she was scared that an alien was going to jump out and grab her which resulted in a lot of bullying and being picked on in pre-school. They would call her stupid because 'aliens aren't real' and crazy because she really truly believed in them and it made her feel weak and alone that no one stuck up for her. Of course, although it was silly in the eyes of almost everyone else at the time, when real life aliens actually showed up all that changed.

Instead of making fun of her they just left her alone in the end, with a passing comment every now and then of 'freak' or 'weirdo' or even 'mental bitch'. That one hurt! No one even really knew her.

It was a shame because she was a lovely girl. She wasn't shy just quiet and she wasn't miserable just lonely. She had always wanted that best friend to hang out with and have sleep overs with, to talk hair and make up with, to talk about boys with. A friend just to be normal, like everyone else. But it had always been a dream that had never come true.

Uma was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the person standing right beside her until he cleared his throat. She jumped and looked up expectantly at him. He was blonde and quite good looking, a couple of years older maybe? Oh, wait! Wasn't he the owner of this cafe?

"You alright there?" he asked then added, gesturing vaguely to the half eaten cake in front of her, "Its just, you've been staring at your desert for around ten minutes now."

Her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment and she averted her gaze, "Oh, sorry," she said and muttered quietly, "I just have things on my mind."

"Things?" he asked and it almost sounded like he might actually be interested - but Uma had learnt that most people who seemed like they cared just wanted more to gossip about than anything else.

She just shook her head and replied, "Its fine, I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked and when she looked up curiously she saw that his eyebrows were arched upwards making him look genuinely concerned.

So she smiled somewhat and nodded, "Thank you." Before he walked back in to the kitchen, as an after thought she quickly added, "The cake is nice, by the way."

The blonde man threw her very sexy wink that made her shiver slightly and turn red again. So she just tucked in to the rest of her cake to attempt to hide it.

She was just taking the last two bites when a boy walked in followed by a loud girl shouting at someone just behind them. Uma looked over to the pair of them out of curiosity, as did a few others in the cafe.

"Kish! Would you please just go around the back?! Geez! The room is full and everyone has seen you on television!" the redhead screamed.

The black haired boy next to her realised that some people were watching and tapped the girl on the shoulder, "Ichigo."

She ignored him and continued shouting at the person outside, "No! If you come in this way you might give someone a heart attack! People don't know that you're safe yet!"

"Ichigo," the boy said again more urgently this time.

Now most of the cafe were staring and a few of the waitresses were looking nervously to one another as if they were confused or worried about something. Now the boss emerged from the kitchen looking slightly ticked off.

He made a beeline straight for the redhead called Ichigo and barked, "Ichigo! Why are you disturbing the-" he abruptly stopped and Uma watched as Ichigo's face went pale and she quickly grabbed the black haired boy's hand and led him through the cafe and in to the staff quarters. As for the boss he walked out the doors letting them swing shut behind him but not before the room heard, "What the hell are you doing here, you freaking al-?"

Immediately the waitresses threw distressing looks at one another and then just as quickly masked their concern with cheery happiness as they apologised to the room and told everyone that the boss was handling things.

Uma's eyes were wide and goosebumps had risen on her arms. Was it just her paranoia...or was he about to say 'alien'? With what the redheaded Ichigo had said, it made sense!

She rose from her chair and looked around at the other customers around her. None of them were in the slightest bit interested anymore, back to talking about their own things and how their days had been. Uma was altogether too curious and paranoid to get on with her day at this current moment.

Checking to see if the waitresses were going to possibly stop her she swiftly made her way to the doors. Opening them a crack and peering out she realised that the blonde guy wasn't there. She stepped out and let the door shut behind her and when the chatter from inside was cut off she could hear murmuring.

She followed the sound round the back of the cafe and when she saw the blonde man's back to her she jumped back to hide round the corner of the building.

She listened for a bit. There was a pause and the blonde sighed deeply before saying, "I understand that we aren't at war anymore...but you must realise that I will never trust you. If you stay, I will always be watching you."

This confused Uma but she continued to listen to what was said, the next voice was another boy's voice. Maybe the one Ichigo had called Kish.

"Okay, thats creepy and I don't like it," he then groaned and continued as if he didn't want to say it, "But I get it! I understand your concerns. If thats what you feel like - to protect your people - then I won't stop you," his voice picked up at this last part and Uma could practically hear the smirk in his voice even before she peeked around the corner, "Couldn't if I tried, right?"

She could see the boss from a side view and watched at he smiled back and agreed, "Right."

Uma saw the other boy then. She saw the green hair. The clothing. The eyes. The ears!

Her eyes went wide. Her nightmare was mere metres away from her. She couldn't do anything to stop herself. She screamed, the loud sound alerting them that she was there, alerting anyone in the area that she was in possible danger.

The blonde jolted but ran over without hesitation to her aid - followed by the alien who floated after him.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked but Uma just turned and fled before he could put his hand on her shoulder. That Kish alien was too close for comfort! She had to get away! Get out of there! Get home! To safety!

* * *

**Remember to Read and Review!**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	3. I'm not Hallucinating!

***~ I Don't Love You, I Can't Love You ~***  
***~ Chapter 3 ~***  
***~ I'm not Hallucinating! ~***

She rushed in, slammed the door shut and sank down to the floor bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs. She pressed her face in to her knees and tried to stop from shaking.

"Uma?" she looked up and saw her mother poking her head out from the kitchen doorway. At the sight of her shaky, teary-eyed daughter, her face flooded with worry and she dropped whatever it was she was doing and came to her daughter's aid.

She crouched down and put her arms around her and held her close, "My sweet, what's wrong?"

This woman wasn't Uma's biological mother but she was the woman who took her in when she was a lonely ten year old. Keira Kagome was a sweet young woman in her late twenties who had no partner and no way of having children of her own because of a condition that she had inherited from her grandmother. Uma didn't know much about it just that it upset Keira to talk about much less to actually live with.

Keira had adopted Uma when she was a neglected, unwanted ten year old and gave her a home, warmth in her heart and the much needed love that she missed from her real parents. Uma's mental health gradually restored and she began to wake up happy again. She loved Keira for filling the hole that her parents had left behind and even more so that she let her talk about them freely and didn't act as if they weren't real. She was a wonderful substitute for a mother and Uma didn't want anyone else.

"I saw one! They're not gone! They're still here!" she wept in to Keira's shoulder, literally just breaking down.

Keira looked confused and concerned. She had her arm around her and with her other hand she stroked Uma's navy blue hair, "Who's still here, sweetheart? What's scared you so much?"

Uma had her own arms wrapped tightly around her mother, her hands gasping her blouse for support, "The aliens," she breathed with whimper.

Keira went stiff. But then quickly held her Uma close and made soothing noise to calm her down.

Keira was well aware of Uma's childhood fears - heck, she was the only person Uma could talk to and trust. She was also made aware of the fact that Uma had been in the house when her parents had been murdered. She didn't know how they were linked but she had studied psychology and she knew somewhat of how phobia's were developed. She had always wondered if little Uma had been staring at the sky, or watching a movie or even drawing a picture when _'it' _happened and that was somewhat the reason for the fears. Uma herself said that she wasn't sure, but that she had a lot of nightmares and dreams afterwards.

So Keira just helped her calm down for now and when she did they made lunch together to make her feel better.

* * *

Uma was sat down flicking through channels on T.V. trying to keep her mind busy like she had been doing for the past two years. Trying to keep her focus on anything other than the obvious - her nightmares were coming true.

Then Keira walked in and...turned the television off? Uma sat up straight and looked up at Keira puzzled.

"Have I done something wrong?" Uma asked innocently with her eyebrows arched upwards.

Keira smiled reassuringly and brushed a strand of Uma's hair out of her eyes, "No, sweetheart, we just...we need talk about the aliens." She said it very slowly and carefully.

Uma involuntarily shivered and gulped, "Why?"

Keira sat down beside her daughter and took a moment to work out how to phrase it correctly, "Honey, are you sure you actually saw one? Because they've not been seen for a good few weeks now, dear, and you may just be imagining-"

"I am not hallucinating! I saw one in front of my eyes!" Uma shouted at her mother. Keira's head snapped up, shocked. Uma was hurt that she didn't completely believe her, "I saw one, I did! He had green hair! He had the ears! Yeah, the one on the news at Christmas! I saw him! He's not left! He's still here! He was talking to the guy who runs the café!"

Keira swallowed her breath. She didn't know what to say to calm Uma down again so she just went a head with the only truthful response she could give, "Sweetheart, you know I love you but just think about what you just said. You think you saw an alien who was attacking Tokyo a few months ago speaking with the boss of a café. Doesn't that sound a little out of the ordinary to you? A little...strange?"

"You mean crazy," Uma growled shooting up to her feet and glaring down at Keira.

Her foster mother didn't like the way Uma was trying to seem intimidating and glared back but replied all the same, "I didn't say that."

Uma threw her hands in the air and began walking away, "But that's what you meant!"

"Hey, don't you walk away from me!" Keira shrieked rising to her feet to follow her, "Uma, I'm just not sure that its possible their still here."

When Keira walked out to the hallway she was met with Uma holding her mother's coat out to her. Keira sighed and began to put the coat on.

"We'll go check again," Uma mumbled opening the door.

* * *

**Remember to Read and Review!**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	4. If You Like The Cake That Much

***~ I Don't Love You, I Can't Love You ~***  
***~ Chapter 4 ~***  
***~ If You Like The Cake That Much ~***

"Here you go, your strawberry shortcakes," Ichigo said happily as she placed the dishes in front of the girls round the table "Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" they all cried in a chorus picking up various plates and spoons and forks.

Ichigo bowed and walked away. As she passed Masaya, who was delivering someone's key lime pie slice, she pecked him on the cheek and he smiled happily back.

"Ichigo, next order!" came Ryou's commands from the kitchen.

"Yes, sir!" she cried returning to the kitchen area.

She almost jumped a mile and screamed when she saw Kisshu standing next to Keiichiro...helping and working. Pai and Taruto were cooking too.

"Oh my god! Please no!" she hissed her tail popping out and puffing up. She stared wide-eyed at it, "Christ! Really? I thought this thing had disappeared!"

"I told you that you lost your powers when they left," Ryou explained uninterested whilst pushing a mint cheesecake in to her hands, "Table three."

"So they came back and I'm part cat again?" Ichigo whined.

"Sorry Koneko-chan," Kisshu sang as he was applying icing to a cake.

Ichigo huffed annoyed and stormed out of the kitchen into the staff room instead of main hall. She made sure her ears were flat against her head and that her tail was safely hidden under her skirt. She picked up the dish that she had momentarily put down and went back to delivering it to table three.

How annoying! Just when she thought she could be normal again!

* * *

The Kagome's approached Cafe Mew Mew, one trembling and the other looking cautious.

Keira climbed the steps and began to open the door.

"No," Uma said taking her mother's hand pulling her round to the back, "Round here. They were talking round here."

"What were you doing round the back of the café?" Keira asked suspiciously.

"They were out front but moved round here. I didn't see the alien at first and I wanted to know if I was right," Uma explained, "Turns out I was."

They got to edge where Uma had seen the boss and the Kish alien. She peered round, as did Keira out of curiosity. But there was no alien and blonde boss.

"The boss is probably back inside," Uma mumbled.

"And the alien?" Keira asked making Uma flinch slightly.

"I don't know," Uma confessed, "But I know that the boss said that he was going to be watching his every move because apparently the aliens are staying."

"Are you absolutely sure in what you're saying?" Keira asked uncertainly.

"YES!" Uma cried looking Keira in the eye, "I am sure! Why? Don't you believe me?"

"No, no, of course I do, sweetheart, but like I said I find it very hard to believe its possible," Keira told her trying to calm and quieten her down.

"Excuse me," both of the girls jumped and snapped their heads to the young man who had sprung up beside them. He smiled at them charmingly and placed the bin bag he was carrying in to the dumpster they were next to. He then brushed off his hands and continued, "You do realise that you can't cut through the back of the land in to the park, right? There's a hedge all the around the café. So I would like to know what you two lovely ladies are doing round here."

The man stood up straight and waited for their answered with a charming smile on his face. His hands were clasped together in front of him and he looked patient and calm. So he wasn't annoyed? Uma hoped so.

Uma realised then that Keira hadn't said anything yet and looked at her, Keira was staring up at the man eyes shining and mouth hung open. Clearly mesmerized. To save her from further embarrassment Uma cleared her throat loudly. Keira jumped regaining her senses and stumbled over her words.

"O-oh! Right, y-yes," Keira averted her eyes to the ground to keep from getting distracted again by his beauty, but her eyes kept trying to travel up the man to his face again, "W-well, you see we're looking for...m-my mother's cat! Its black and white, keeps running away. Sorry, about trespassing."

"Oh, I see," the man nodded, "That's absolutely fine, but I haven't seen a cat pass by lately, then again I'm hardly out of the kitchen. I'm the chef, or at least I'm the head chef now that we have more staff."

He chuckled and Keira followed suit. Uma felt slightly uncomfortable here. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea of Keira liking someone - no, she'd love a dad - it was that they seemed to have forgotten her there because of their never breaking eye contact. How Keira's eyes were shining with excitement right now and...yep, his eyes were somewhat interested.

Uma slowly slipped away to let them talk and successfully escaped the awkwardness. _Wow, they must be into each other_. Keira was a terrible liar but he seemed to have bought the story, either that or he was being overly nice.

Looking around, Uma sighed.

"Maybe I was seeing things..." she grumbled.

"Hey, it's you," Uma turned to see the blonde boss jogging down the steps towards her, "Are you alright? Why did you run earlier?"

"Oh, hey. Yeah, sorry about that," she apologised, scratching the back of her head, "I thought I saw...it doesn't matter," after a slightly awkward pause she said, "The cake was nice!"

He chuckled, "You said."

"Oh, yeah. I did, didn't I?" she blushed, "Um, my name's Uma Kagome, by the way."

"Ryou Shirogane, head of this establishment," he introduced himself, seemingly proud.

"I, um, I know," she smiled shyly, she then stuttered thinking about how creepy she must have sounded, "T-that you were in charge - not your name! I didn't know your n-name! That would be weird!"

He just stared at her and she almost fell in to his bright blue eyes..._how beautiful_.

He smiled then and said, "If you like the cake that much, why don't you come in and I'll get you another slice," he offered holding out his hand to her, "On the house."

"Oh, um," Uma's blush deepened and she looked over to see if Keira was coming back. Nope, probably still drowning in the presence of the chef. Uma looked back at Shirogane, she slowly reached out and accepted his hand, "Okay then. Thank you, Shirogane-san."

* * *

**Remember to Read and Review...please :s**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	5. Are You Coming Back Tomorrow?

***~ I Don't Love You, I Can't Love You ~***  
***~ Chapter 5 ~***  
***~ Are You Coming Back Tomorrow? ~***

He had led her in to the café and sat her down at a table under one of the high heart-shaped windows. He smiled at her sweetly and told her to wait patiently, he'd be back in less than a minute.

So she waited and as she did she noticed one or two of the waitresses throwing glances her way. It made Uma feel slightly self-conscious and she began to pull on the long sleeves of her black shirt over her hands in a terrible attempt to hide more of herself. Like that would help.

Uma looked up and locked eyes with a waitress who had green hair and glasses. She looked slightly upset and quickly averted her eyes to continue sweeping the floor. But in the split second that their eyes had connected, Uma saw the hurt and wondered what had caused it. _Did I do that? Have I done something?_

She didn't dwell on it for long because that beautiful blonde man was back with two plates of chocolate cake - the same kind she had ordered earlier. He placed the dish in front of her and then sat opposite, with his own.

Her eyes sparkled and her mouthed watered at the sight of the delicious treat in front of her - not to mention the delicious boy in front of her.

"Thank you so much," she cried, smiling widely whilst picking up her fork and digging in.

He chuckled softly and replied, "It's not a problem, Kagome-chan."

She had to make an extra effort to swallow just then. The way he said her name. The way the words formed on his lips. The gentle way he spoke the childish title 'chan'. She had to suppress the chills and try her best to hide the blush that was creeping up on to her cheeks. This was surely a losing battle.

"So, I've never seen you around before," Ryou said for a conversation starter and she couldn't help but smile. This guy actually wanted to talk to her! "How long have you lived here?"

"Actually, I've lived here for three years," Uma told him, "My foster-mother and I used live up north but her work wanted her closer to the capital. So we moved to Tokyo," Uma ate a bite of her cake, and then added around the mouthful, "I like it. The noise in my head is quieter."

"Quieter? In the city?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. Uma just nodded for confirmation, "Even with all the traffic, noisy crowds, festivals?"

"Even with those aliens," Uma shivered and then glanced up at him. He must have thought it strange to react in such a way just because of a spoken word, "Sorry. Its fear of mine."

"What, aliens?" he asked taking a bite of his cake.

She lowered her head preparing for an insult, and nodded. After a moment, he pointed his fork at her and said, "They're not that bad, y'know."

Uma looked up at him wide-eyed. He hadn't made fun of her. It seemed that mocking her hadn't even crossed his mind. This filled her heart with such hope that she was really getting along well with someone other than her mother. Even though she had steered the conversation in to rocky ground on the subject, she was over the moon.

"And you would know?" she asked raising an eyebrow, gaining some confidence.

"More than you realise," he whispered and it sent shivers down her spine.

He was gorgeous and mysterious. Uma felt like the luckiest girl alive at this very moment. She was sat in one of Tokyo's cutest cafe's, with a dashingly handsome young man, eating a wonderfully scrumptious cake! It was like a dream come true - too bad it had to end.

All too soon Ryou rose to his feet and picked up his empty plate then held his hand out for her also empty plate. She passed it to him without a smile, she was sad that this little moment had ended.

"Thank you," she muttered politely at the least.

She got up, pushed her chair in and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait," she turned to find Ryou still standing there staring at her with a smile on his face, "Are you coming back tomorrow? I mean, are you free tomorrow?"

The smile that illuminated her face was magnificent, "Yes! I'm free! All day!" She then blushed embarrassed by how eager she seemed.

Ryou just chuckled and winked at her, "Come and see me. I might treat you again."

She almost trembled at that one but couldn't keep in the giggle that erupted from her in big happy waves, "Okay! See you tomorrow, Shirogane-san!"

Uma skipped out the door and all the way home forgetting that Keira might still be talking to the Chef behind the café.

* * *

**Remember to Read and Review! PLEASE GUYS! C'MON :( Pretty please with Kisshu's on top?**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	6. Found A Prince Of My Own

***~ I Don't Love You, I Can't Love You ~***  
***~ Chapter 6 ~***  
***~ Found A Prince Of My Own ~***

It was closing time and the girls had all changed out of their uniforms. They were all just chatting in the now empty main hall waiting for Masaya. They did this every day now. They would wait for everyone before they left for home. It was one of their best friends forever rituals.

Keiichiro and Ryou were still in the kitchen tidying, maybe Pai was in there helping out too, because he wasn't out here with Kish and Taruto.

Ichigo was sitting on the edge of table nine, with Minto sitting on one of the chairs around it. Kisshu was sitting cross-legged in mid-air next to her. Pudding and Taruto were jumping around and laughing together a few feet away where there was some more space for them to move. Then there was Lettuce and Zakuro who were standing side by side in front of Ichigo, Minto and Kish.

"Who was that girl that Shirogane-san was talking to?" Lettuce asked quietly.

"I've never seen her before," Zakuro shrugged, placing a hand on her hip and leaning on one foot.

"I think she went to my school, but if she did she graduated last year," Ichigo supplied.

"What does Shirogane-san want with her?" Lettuce asked a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Why so curious, little fish?" Kisshu teased with a snigger.

Ichigo batted his arm, "Don't be mean, Kisshu, or I'll send your butt to Mars!" She turned her focus back to Lettuce while Kisshu laughed at the threat, "I don't know, Lettuce, maybe he likes her?"

"She _was _kinda cute," Minto pointed out. They others looked at her, "What? Zakuro's still my number one idol! I'm just saying that its possible he fancies her! Geez!"

There was a pause until Kisshu asked with a completely serious expression, "Are you a lesbian?"

"WHAT?" Minto's face blew up crimson.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo cried appalled at his manners.

"What? I'm only asking a question!" he defended himself with his hands held up in a surrendering gesture, "I've seriously been wondering this for a while now."

"Well, you can't just come out with a question like that!" Ichigo scolded him, "If Minto wanted us to know about her sexual preferences, she'd tell us!"

"Quite!" Minto agreed, pulling down her dress making extra sure that it was neat and straight, "Please reframe from speaking to me, alien! I care not for your ignorance!"

"Calm down, Birdie, it was just a question," Kish sighed and a red mark appeared on Minto's head, pulsating with anger.

Just then the staff doors opened and Masaya entered the room. Ichigo jumped off the table and pounced on him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him as his arms circled her waist.

Kisshu made a 'tsk' sound and teleported out of the room while everyone else just smiled at the cute couple and stood up ready to leave.

"Sorry I took so long, girls," he apologised still holding on to his girl, "I was talking to Shirogane-san."

"It's fine, Aoyama-kun, we don't mind waiting," Ichigo spoke for everyone - whether it was the truth or not.

Masaya and girls began to make their way home, with Pudding throwing a quick hug around Taruto for a goodbye.

* * *

"Oh, he was so wonderful!" Keira sighed as she continued to do the washing up.

Uma chuckled beside her mother doing the drying up with a tea towel, "Yes, Mum, you said."

"Oh, but he really was," it was like she was in a trance. Keira's voice was all light and dreamy like she was half-asleep and her eyes were half-lidded, not quite focused on the here and now, "Akasaka-san, come and sweep me off my feet before I crumble to the floor and my heart stops beating!" she cried out dramatically.

Uma cracked up laughing, "You're such a drip, Keira!"

Keira laughed too and hip bumped her, "Hey. Don't use my name only when you don't want to be associated with me, sweet cheeks," they laughed again, enjoying the mother daughter banter they always shared, "So, where did you slip off to? Leaving me all alone with Prince Charming - thanks for that, by the way. My legs turned to jelly!"

"Ah-ha, sorry Mum, but it was awkward on my part so I just kinda slipped away in to the shadows," Uma replied and then added with a half-hearted whisper, "I just kinda - y'know - found a prince of my own."

"Ooh! Really?" Keira shrieked. Her eyes snapping wide open in excitement and wonder, "Who is it? What does he look like? What's his name?"

Uma chuckled at her mother's enthusiasm and answered, "The boss of the café, his name's Ryou Shirogane. He's absolutely gorgeous! I mean seriously hot!"

"I know. I've seen him, Uma," Keira nodded in agreement, a big grin on her face, "He is the blonde one, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Uma confirmed and then giggled with a blush, "He asked me to go back there tomorrow. He treated me to a free desert and suggested that he may do it again."

Her mother gasped and then high-fived her daughter, "Hey-hey! You go, girl! You, Madame, are clearly a natural."

"Well, I don't know about that," Uma and Keira giggled and continued to talk about their new crushes all night, just like the silly teenage girls they were inside. Uma inwardly laughed at the thought that Keira was really a big kid on the inside, which was probably why they got along so well.

* * *

**Remember to Read and Review! TT~TT [Imma start crying soon]**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	7. Kisshu The Pervert & Shy Waitresses

***~ I Don't Love You, I Can't Love You ~***  
***~ Chapter 7 ~***  
***~ Kisshu The Pervert & Shy Waitresses ~***

The next morning, Ichigo arrived at the café extra early - which was saying something! None of the waitresses were here yet and it seemed that Ryou hadn't even risen from his sleep yet - either that or he was in the shower. There was no way she was going to check that; she never wanted to walk in on him half-dressed ever again! Eurgh! ...okay, he was kinda hot - but she was with Masaya!

She decided to go get ready and revelled in the fact that she could take her time and not have to rush today. She was extremely early for a change because she just couldn't sleep last night. She had tossed and turned in bed for hours and until she finally slipped out of the covers checked the clock and decided to be on time for a change.

Ichigo had just lifted her top over her head and started unbuttoning her trousers when she noticed a pair of glowing eyes behind her in the reflection of the mirror.

She screamed immediately throwing her arms around herself covering her breast area even though she still had her bra on, of course.

"Kisshu, get out of here, you pervert!" she screamed at his grinning reflection, she then turned and growled in his face, "You can't be in here! This is the women's changing room, you freak!"

Just then the door burst open with a half-awake Ryou, "What the hell's going on?" he then focused on Ichigo and then Kisshu. He then realised Ichigo was not decently dressed and Kisshu had that not-bothered-but-guilty expression on his face. The blonde fumed and took off his already unbuttoned shirt to drape around Ichigo's shoulders, "When I said you could live and work here, I didn't mean you have the right to harass my employees! Get out!"

Kisshu shrugged, and teleported out with the quick remark, "See you in a bit, Koneko-chan."

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Ryou asked her gently.

She turned away from him, hiding herself but nodded vigorously, "I'm fine now, thank you."

He began to leave but then it occurred to him, "Ichigo?"

"Yes, Shirogane-san?" she asked.

"Why are you here? So early?" he asked with a highly confused facial expression.

"Argh! Would you just get out!" she cried irritably.

He obliged and left her to get dressed.

* * *

Uma gulped and took a deep breath before she ascended the few steps up to Café Mew Mew's doors.

She had tied her navy blue hair up in a high ponytail today with just her long side fringe flowing out of the band. She was wearing a black t-shirt with one of her favourite bands' logo on the front and a deep purple mini skirt with ruffles. She also had on black knee-high socks and black converse.

God, she hoped she wasn't too dressed up _or_ under dressed in his opinion! She just wanted to impress him, because he was just so amazing himself.

She pushed the doors opened and stepped in. She looked around and a waitress came over to her.

"Good Morning, welcome to Café Mew Mew...again," Uma looked at the girl in a puzzled sort of way. Why did she say that and why did she say it _like_ that? As if she had been here today already or been too much this week? It was only her third visit in two days...maybe that was too much?

It was the waitress with the green hair. She looked concerned for some reason. Uma frowned at her, "Are you okay?"

The waitress looked surprised by the question and put on a clearly fake smile, "I'm fine. How are you? Would you like a table?"

"No, I mean, are you really okay?" Uma asked her seriously, "It's just you looked upset yesterday and again today, and I can't help feeling like its something I've done."

"What?" the green haired girl forcibly chuckled and quickly said, "No, no, no! Nothing's wrong! Here's your menu," she pushed the card in to Uma's hand and then turned away, "Sit wherever you like! I have to go do some dusting in the back!"

With that she disappeared in to the staff quarters.

After a short moment of silence, Uma realised one of the other waitresses was standing next to her also staring after the green haired girl.

"Have I upset her?" Uma asked.

This girl was a lot taller and had long purple hair just a shade or two lighter than the colour of her skirt. She looked older than the others too, around the same age as Uma herself.

She shrugged, "Lettuce, is shy. Maybe her nerves have got to her again."

"Oh, I see," Uma sighed, and decided she would introduce herself, "Hi, my name's Uma."

"Yeah?" the waitress replied uninterested and then walked away without another word.

"Oh, um..." she said to no one in particular and pursed her lips staring at the ground, unsure of what to do.

Seconds later, she was enveloped in hug by big arms, "Kagome-chan! You came."

She hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath until he stepped back again, "Shirogane-san! Hey!"

He smiled widely at her and looked her up and down.

_Oh my god! He's checking me out!_

"You look great!" he complimented her.

She blushed and smiled gratefully up at him, "Thank you!"

He then cleared his throat and he actually looked bashful, "Hey, since you're free - all day - why don't we...go catch a movie?"

"What?" she was shocked. That was not what she was expecting but, dear god, it was a brilliant idea and she loved it, "Don't you have to look after the café?"

He shrugged, "My employees and I are like family. I trust them - most of them. So how about it? You can choose, I'll pay."

"Really? You sure?" she asked amazed.

He winked at her with promise and she almost melted. She was going on a date! Yay!

* * *

**Remember to Read and Review! ...*sits in dark corner, growing mushrooms*...**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	8. Where Are They?

***~ I Don't Love You, I Can't Love You ~***  
***~ Chapter 8 ~***  
***~ Where Are They? ~***

They arrived at the theatre and Uma was literally trembling with nerves. Ryou had driven them there himself. _OMG! He can drive and he has a car! _They parked up around the back of the theatre, in the car park. Ryou got out, moved around the vehicle and opened Uma's door for her. Blushing she stepped out and smiled gratefully up at him.

"Thank you," she said.

He smiled warmly back, shut the car door and locked it. He then held his arm out to her which she happily held on to.

As they made their way to the ticket office, Uma tried her hardest to stop from trembling and just prayed to God that he hadn't noticed or he couldn't feel it through their linked arms.

"Hello, good day, what would you like to see?" the young smiley woman behind the counter asked.

Ryou looked at Uma and gestured for her to go ahead. Uma gulped. Now that she thought about it she didn't even know what was on at the moment.

"Um, what's showing?" Uma asked timidly.

The woman just smiled kindly still and turned to her computer. She began reciting film titles, times and with a couple she read out the brief synopsis of the film. But while she did this, Uma realised that Ryou wasn't paying attention, he was rather looking at something behind them.

Uma looked up at him and then followed his eye line to find what looked like...a floating jellyfish?

All too suddenly, what it was became apparent even before it attached itself to a fish in one of the big tanks of the theatre's hall.

Uma took in a deep breath to let out a horrified scream like a few others in the room as the glass of the tank smashed and the water flooded out. It soaked in to the carpet and most of the fish were left struggling and wriggling around in panic on the damp carpet. The infected fish however had grown to the size of an elephant and sprouted legs, with claws. It opened it mouth and the terrifying hoarse shriek that erupted from its throat would bring Uma more nightmares for a few months to come.

In all the confusion, Uma hadn't realised that Ryou had moved her away to the doors until he was pushing her out.

"Go home, to safety!" he ordered her.

"What?" why wasn't he going to take her? To make sure she was safe? "You can't stay here!"

"Kagome, I'll be fine," he told her whilst gently pushing her away from the theatre, "You just need get out of here, before you find yourself in danger."

Just as she was about to protest about his staying put for whatever reason, a loud deep-throated laugh could be heard from above. Uma's face paled as she looked up and saw him.

"Hey!" He cried and leaned down toward the pair, so that he was diagonally positioned with his feet upwards, "Sorry to create a ruckus but I need to find someone in charge here and this was the most fun to do it!"

Ryou pulled Uma's paralysed form behind him and stepped in between her and the alien.

"You can speak to me," he told the alien and Uma's eyes snapped to Ryou.

"Shirogane-san, you don't now what you're doing! Let the Tokyo Mew Mews handle it," she stuttered, "They haven't left forever have they?"

"Ooh! Tokyo Mew Mew, eh?" the alien boy giggled and flew up slightly higher, "The saviours spoke about them...before they left," his face dropped all amusement and his tone went dark, "I'm looking for them. Where are they?"

* * *

**Remember to Read and...aw screw it! Just read it :p**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	9. He's Involved

***~ I Don't Love You, I Can't Love You ~***  
***~ Chapter 9 ~***  
***~ He's Involved ~***

His face dropped all amusement and his tone went dark, "I'm looking for them. Where are they?"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Metamorphosis!"

All head's in the area turned to the direction the shouts had come from and found a bright light. As the light faded there stood Japan's Tokyo Mew Mew.

"They're back!" someone cried happily.

"They came back for us!" another cheered.

Uma looked back up at the alien and watched as he sized them up and then smirked.

She had never seen this one on the news before. He had the usual long ears and cultural clothing - black baggy trousers, flat-sole shoes, short black vest over a pale blue baggy t-shirt, arms wraps - but he had short fly-away mauve hair and his eyes were a soft pink. Either the news had never captured him before or he had never been here before.

Just then he rose even higher and cried out with his arm outstreched towards the girls, "Chimera Anima! Go!"

The mutant fish shrieked once again and began to charge. Three of the girls jump out of the way, while one of the girls flew up and grabbed the smallest to carry with her. She then proceeded to throw the smallest up in to the air.

While airborne the little girl cried out, "Pudding Ring!" A light appeared out of no where above her and her weapon fell in to her hands. She began to fall back to Earth and she called out her attack, "Ribbon! Pudding Ring Inferno!"

The mutant fish began to roar but then the sound got lost in the jello that appeard around its body. Trapping it in its tracks.

As for Mew Pudding she bounced off of the giant jelly cage and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Well done, Pudding!" Mew Ichigo cried in praise for the young member of the group. She then turned to the other members, "Mew Mew Minto! Mew Mew Lettuce! Finish the Chimera Anima!"

"Right!" cried both the blue and green mews, they both called out their attacks and began dealing with the monster as their leader had ordered.

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Mew Mew Pudding! With me!" and she locked eyes with the new alien.

He grinned at her challengingly which seemed to irritate her and she advanced towards him with her partners following close behind her waiting for instructions.

"Strawberry Bell!" Mew Ichigo shouted and her weapon appeared in her hands.

Her team members followed suit. Mew Pudding raised her weapon in the air and Mew Zakuro called on her own as well, "Zakuro Spear!"

The three of them stopped a few metres away from the alien, who hadn't even flinched at their approaching.

"Who are you and why are you terrorising the people of Earth?" Mew Ichigo demanded angrily.

"Terrorising?" the alien repeated as if he had no idea what it meant. He then laughed and gestured around, "Little kitten, there is barely anyone here and those that _are_ present look rather entertained in my opinion."

"There's hardly anyone here because you sent a Chimera Anima rampaging around the area!" Ichigo screamed, "And these people are scared! Not entertained, you freak!" He only laughed at that comment, "And how dare you call me ''little kitten'!"

"Yeah! I'm the only one who gets to call Koneko-chan by that name," all eyes in the area turned to see the original aliens appear behind the mews.

Uma gasped. There he was! The one she had seen! She wasn't imagining it!

She looked at Ryou's face because from everything that had happened, everything she had seen and heard, everything he had said...he was involved somehow.

She slowly, silently stepped away from him. When there was five foot between them Ryou realised she had moved and turned to look at her puzzled why she looked afraid of him rather than the other obvious situation at hand.

"Kagome?" he asked but it made her jump and she ran in fear away from him. Startled himself by her reaction, he took one glance at Alien/Tokyo Mew Mew happenings and then deciding they were fine on their own, took off in pursuit of the girl he was supposed to have been on a date with.

Oh, this had all gone terribly wrong today.

* * *

**Remember to Read & Review! Thank you ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	10. I Died For You

***~ I Don't Love You, I Can't Love You ~***  
***~ Chapter 10 ~***  
***~ I Died For You ~***

"Who are you and what do you want? Answer me!" Ichigo almost screamed in frustration.

"My name is Marley," he swept low in an exaggerated bow and grinned at Kisshu and his brothers, "And I have come looking for some run aways."

"We gave notice of our leaving," Pai pointed out with a slightly confused expression, "We are not run aways."

"Technically you are," Marley corrected and then went on to explain, "You gave in notice but you didn't wait for your letter of approval from the elder council. Therefore you are here illegally."

"Argh! Do you realise how long we waited for that bloody letter?!" Kisshu groaned, "After week seven we just thought 'screw it!' We didn't think anyone would actually come looking for us."

"Well, I am your unexpected surprise then!" Marley spread his arms out, making himself seem a little bigger as he hovered a little higher.

"Not a very nice one," Kisshu commented under his breath and Marley's smile vanished, "Go home, there is nothing for you here."

"As is the same for you, Kisshu-sama," Marley growled, "We must leave. All of us together. The Elders are willing to forgive given that you literally saved out entire race but they will only tolerate so much."

"You can tell the Elders that they don't have to worry about us anymore," Kisshu shrugged, "We're staying here."

Marley sighed, shaking his head, "You always were difficult to talk to, Kish," he turned to Pai, the older more responsible sibling, "Pai-sama, you must understand."

After a brief moment of contemplating, Pai began to explain, "My brothers wish to stay. There are people here they care for and wish to protect. I have always stood by my brothers," he paused and his eyes swept over the mews briefly, he turned back to Marley and added, "And I have as much the same reason to stay. They are my friends, therefore family."

Marley stared for a while and everyone was worried what he would say, what he would do. But in the end he just smiled. It was an odd, lope-sided smile that didn't match the rage in his bright eyes, "Well then, it appears we have come to a disagreement."

He teleported away, "You'll see me again very soon."

* * *

He had run around now for almost half an hour trying to find her. But Ryou had no idea where Uma lived, let alone where she would most likely have run off to.

He had kept track of her for roughly ten minutes calling her name and almost catching up to her at one point, but alas she slipped away just as he was closing the distance.

"KAGOME?" he called out across the lake that he was stood in front of. He was in the park and although he didn't know if she was here and this was probably a waste of time, he thought he would try anyway, "UMA!"

"Um, Excuse me?" he turned to face a young woman with brunette hair pinned up in a messy bun on her head. He waited for her to continue. She smiled sheepishly and began, "Um, sorry to bother you but did you just say Uma Kagome?"

His eyes shot wide. Did she know Uma? "Yes, she ran off. I can't find her. Do you know her?"

"I should hope so," the woman chuckled and pulled out her mobile from her pocket, "I'm her mother, Keira."

"Oh, really?" he was taken aback by this little fact and said, "Sorry, it's just - you don't really look a-like. Does she take after her dad?"

"Maybe, I don't know in all honesty," Keira shrugged half-heartedly and lifted her mobile to her ear, "I'm her adoptive mother."

"Oh," he sighed.

There was a pause before Keira received an answer on the other end of the line, "Uma, are you okay, sweetie?"

As the Uma spoke on the other end, Ryou watched as Keira's smile slowly fell in to a frown. She started walking and Ryou just fell in behind her, "Okay, well calm down, dear. I'm coming, okay? I'm on my way. Just calm down. Nothing's going to hurt you. I'll be there soon, sweet cheeks. I'm running."

She clicked off the phone and as she put the mobile away in her bag Ryou asked, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"You're Shirogane-san, right?" Keira asked, he nodded, "Has she told you about her fear of aliens yet?"

He suddenly had a flashback to yesterday's conversation. He nodded, "Err, yes."

"Well then," she somewhat glared, "You should know."

She then turned and ran and since Ryou still needed to speak with Uma he followed her.

* * *

"Apologies, but I cannot wait for everyone today," Minto told Ichigo who was sat on table nine waiting for the others to get changed, "I have a late night ballet class. Its practise for the show in two weeks. You _are_ coming aren't you, Ichigo?"

"Um, sure," Ichigo smiled.

"Good!" Minto smiled and then added quickly with a blush, "Not that I'd be that bothered if you didn't turn up but its nice to know you care, y'know."

Ichigo laughed and Zakuro appeared out of the changing rooms with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Zakuro-sama, would you like a lift home?" Minto asked with her eyes sparkling.

Zakuro smiled and shook her head at her young friend's enthusiasm, she sighed and then said, "Yeah, why not. Let's go, Minto."

Ichigo waved as the other two left.

"So."

Ichigo jumped and almost screamed at the top of her lungs. She hadn't seen or heard him approach and so she knew before checking that her ears and tail had popped out now.

"Kisshu! Don't do that!" she scolded, glaring at him.

"Do what?" he asked with a lazy grin on his face.

"Pop up out of no where! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ichigo cried resting a hand on her racing heart. She sighed, "What do you want?"

"Oh, thanks. That's lovely, that is," he commented with irritated expression and his arms crossed.

"What?" she asked confused. Why should he be the one annoyed? She hadn't jumped him when he least expected it!

"Well, here's me wanting to have a nice conversation with my Koneko-chan like she does with her other friends and you throw it back at me with something like that; 'what do you want?'" he threw his hands in the air, as if he was giving up.

Ichigo took a moment then sighed and grumbled, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"That's better," he smirked and sat down beside her - a little too close for her liking - but she didn't move in fear of upsetting him again.

"So," Ichigo shifted just a little to the side and asked, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Just curious of your tree-hugger, I suppose," he shrugged staring at the ground.

Ichigo glared and growled, "You mean my boyfriend."

Kisshu glared back, "Yeah, him, the treehugger."

"He has a name, Kisshu, just like you," Ichigo pointed out, irritated.

"I know," he grumbled and tried to continued, "Why didn't he show-"

"He? He who, Kish?" Ichigo asked leaning closer.

He glared at her and she glared at him challengingly.

Kisshu groaned and then repeated himself, "Why didn't _Masaya _show up at the fight today? I mean isn't he supposed to be all Blue Knight in shining armour and all?"

Ichigo smirked triumphantly and then shrugged answering him, "He doesn't seem to have his transformation abilities anymore. Since that part of him was really Deep Blue and Deep Blue is gone...so is his power, I guess."

Kisshu nodded staring intently at the ground. They sat together in silence for a bit, just staring at the ground in front of them.

"Kisshu?" Ichigo turned to look at him. He didn't say anything just stared back at her. His eyes wandered her face while he waited for her to begin. She took a deep breath and said, "What Pai said earlier...there are people here you and Taruto care for and wish to protect," Kisshu's gaze never faltered, but one of his hands came up to caress her cheek softly. Ichigo closed her eyes, sighed deeply and stopped his hand by gently pushing it away - this was what she was afraid of, "You know I'm with Aoyama-kun, Kish."

Kisshu's eyes flared with anger and he looked away. He growled, "I can protect you more than he can! Especially now!"

Ichigo sighed again, "Kisshu, I-"

Suddenly he was in her face. All rage and anger, "I died for you! Doesn't that mean anything to you? I defied my leader for you! My god! For you!"

"Kisshu, please calm down," Ichigo pleaded beginning to get a little scared.

Ichigo backed up a little and lost her balance. She began to fall off of the table but someone caught her. She looked up and her eyes were met by the sweet, gentle brown orbs of her boyfriend.

Masaya gave her a small smile and then turned to look at Kisshu who Ichigo could now see was crying behind the rage.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you like this but it is her decision and she chose me," Masaya pointed out calmly whilst glaring at the alien in front of them, "By continuing your pursuit of her heart you are just causing yourself more pain. Stop before you do yourself some serious damage."

Ichigo bit the inside of her cheek scared what Kish might do. He looked like he was about to explode and rip in to Masaya to be rid of the competition and the heart ache. But just when Ichigo thought he was about to lunge he teleported away.

"Kisshu wait!" Ichigo called her hand out stretched.

"He'll be fine," Masaya told her and encircled his arms around her.

"I guess," she shrugged and then added, "But you shouldn't have been so harsh."

"Someone needed to tell him how it is," Masaya explained and kissed the top of her head, "Cruel to be kind, Ichigo."

* * *

**Remember to Read & Review**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	11. I'm Gonna Meet An Alien

***~ I Don't Love You, I Can't Love You ~***  
***~ Chapter 11 ~***  
***~ I'm Gonna Meet An Alien ~***

They were sat around the dining table in silence. Uma was sat on the right side, staring at her hands which were clasped together in her lap. Keira was sat at the head of the table watching her daughter with concern and worry. Whilst Ryou was sat on the left side glancing between Uma and Keira, but his stare lingered on the girl in front of him.

After the longest time Uma glanced up at Ryou and frowned. He looked hurt by it and she said, "I told you I was scared of them."

"And I told you one - they're not that bad and two - to get out of there and go home to safety, " Ryou countered.

Uma lifted her gaze to level with his. She was angry about this - what, was she supposed to be satisfied with that response? "If they're not that bad why would I need to go home to safety? And I stayed because of you! I didn't realise you were _that _deep in to the happenings of the invasion!"

"I'm a grown man, Kagome, I can look after myself even if I wasn't involved," he huffed and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed, "And I still stand by what I said, they're not that bad. It's just Tokyo Mew Mew and I have never seen this guy before. We don't know his gameplay yet. So I told you to go home just in case he's unstable - _not _like the others."

"Tokyo Mew Mew?" Uma repeated and crossed her arms now, "Are you part of Tokyo Mew Mew?"

Ryou didn't say anything and shifted uncomfortably which clearly answered the question.

"You are," Keira gasped, clearly amazed, "Oh wow."

After another quiet moment, Uma asked in a voice that wavered, "How many aliens are there?"

Ryou sighed, sat up straight and uncrossed his arms, "Including that new one today? Four."

Uma involuntarily shivered. She let out a shaky breath and unfolded her arms as well, "Okay. Okay...not terrible news. I can tolerate that. I can live with it," she then turned to look at her mother, "I can do that right?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart," Keira supported her with a nod and added, "You can do anything you put your mind to, remember?"

Uma nodded and turned back to Ryou. She stared at him for a moment and then sighed, "I'm not comfortable with this information I've learnt, if I'm very honest," she confessed and averted her gaze, "But you're the only friend I've ever had, so I know we only just met and I probably sound like a nutcase already but I'd like to continue hanging out," she then quickly added, "If that's okay."

Ryou grinned a nice smile and nodded, "Of course it is. I think you're really interesting and I'm sure the others at the café will get along with you too. I'll introduce you if you like. Come along tomorrow."

Uma smiled brightly and nodded, "Okay then."

"Uma, remember you have work," Keira pointed out and her daughter frowned.

"Ah, yeah," but she quickly brightened up again, "But I finish at four and the café closes at six, right? It's just one bus ride away."

"Well I'll see you after four then," Ryou smiled. Then an idea hit him and he asked, "Kogame-chan, I'm not pushing you or trying to hurt you, but trying to see if I can help you. If I introduce you to one of the aliens-" Uma's eyes went wide and she held her breath. Ryou continued, "showed you that they're just like us - maybe I can help you overcome your fear. I'll introduce you to Pai, he's the most sensible, calm, quiet one. He seems cold at first but he's just guarded. I mean I would introduce you to the others but they're a bit full-on so I'd rather start you off with calmest of them."

"I don't..." Uma trailed off and looked to her mother for support again. Keira's eyes were just as wide with surprise, "I'm not sure if I can..."

Keira looked to her daughter then and said, "I think it sounds like a good idea. Just think with a clear mind and take slow baby steps. You can overcome this!" she smiled reassuringly and then threw a warning look at Ryou still with a smile on her face which made it look even more worrying, "You don't push her, you don't make her do anything she doesn't wanna do. She says no or stop, alien leaves."

"Okay," Ryou nodded, "I promise."

"Good!" Keira smiled brightly and turned back to Uma, "Is that okay with you, dear?"

Uma took a deep breath and then tried out a smile but it was a little lacking in watts because of the nerves now building in her stomach, "Yeah, sure. We'll give it a go. I'm gonna meet an alien...oh wow."

* * *

Ichigo was still awake around midnight, she just couldn't sleep. Her mind kept circulating around what had happened in the café.

The way Kisshu had tenderly touched her cheek. The way he hid his sorrow with anger just so as to not appear weak. The way Masaya had cut him down. The way Masaya had...blamed her...

'...her decision...'

'...she chose me...'

He had quite literally thrown her under the bus; pointed the finger. Didn't he think about how that would sound? Maybe he didn't realise. Maybe it slipped past his mind. Or maybe...no, Masaya wasn't like that. He was kind and sweet and gentle. He would never do anything to cause her harm. It must have been a harmless comment that she'd read too much in to.

But then why did she feel like it wasn't right? Like he meant something by it.

* * *

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	12. Something Seems Different

***~ I Don't Love You, I Can't Love You ~***  
***~ Chapter 12 ~***  
***~ Something Seems Different ~***

"People they wish to protect, eh? But from what?" Marley snarled at his reflection in the lake. Suddenly a bird flew down just to his left and an evil grin appeared on his thin face, "Oh...from me."

* * *

Ichigo rushed in to the café screaming, "Sorry, I'm late!"

"Ichigo, we're about to open!" Ryou complained.

"I know! I know!" she waved her hand at him in a hushing gesture and made her way to the changing rooms, "Sorry!"

As she entered the narrow hallway leading in all directions - the main hall, the kitchen, the changing rooms, the stairwell down to the basement, Ryou's quarters - she bumped in to someone she hadn't noticed from all the rushing. She was knocked back but not off of her feet.

Ichigo immediately bowed and called out, "I'm so sorry." When she got no reply she looked up and was met by Kisshu who was just staring with a blank, unreadable expression. Ichigo frowned in confusion, "Kish?"

He blinked and looked away, "Yeah, its fine," he then squeezed past her seemingly making extra effort not to touch her, "Excuse me."

She watched him retreat all the way to the kitchen and even then she lingered still, wondering what that was all about. Then someone cleared their throat and she turned to see Masaya smile sweetly at her.

"Hi!" she greeted him with a wide smile.

He winked but then gestured at her body, "shouldn't you be getting changed?"

"Err, yeah," she agreed and carried on her way to the dressing rooms. She looked back as she opened the door and saw he was still watching her. But he just smiled a little brighter, when he realised she was staring back, and walked away.

_Something seems to be different with those two...hm...what's going on?_

* * *

Kisshu walked in to the kitchen and was met with Taruto looking really mad with his arms crossed and his face an angry shade of red . He was glaring at Keiichiro who looked nervous with a plain smile plastered on his face. Pai was standing by the main table, in the centre of the kitchen, staring at the surface in deep thought.

Taruto saw Kish and instantly informed him about the situation, "Can you believe this? We - me and you - have to either leave the café for the day or stay in here the whole time!" Kisshu frowned in confusion and looked between Keiichiro and Pai for an explanation. Taruto continued complaining to Keiichiro, "What's up with that?! It's so unfair!"

"There's a girl coming in; a friend of Ryou's," Keiichiro explained to Kisshu, finally letting go of the false smile and looking exhausted. Obviously Taruto had been too much to handle or try to keep calm - as usual, "She has a fear of aliens and Ryou wants to try an experiment to help her."

Kisshu nodded and took a seat at the table, "Okay, and that means?"

"It means that you two are too aggressive in your mannerisms," Pai told him bluntly.

"That doesn't tell me anything, Pai," Kish shrugged.

Pai just rolled his eyes at him and explained, "I have been asked to meet and talk with her because you two or much too forward and loud in your approach whereas I am more reserved and calm," he looked back at the table in thought again and absently added, "I am less likely to scare her."

"What?" Kisshu asked a little irritated by this.

Taruto nodded, "See! So unfair!"

"I won't scare her!" Kisshu complained at Keiichiro who sighed feeling like he was losing a battle.

Ryou entered the kitchen with his arms barred across his chest and a frown set in his features, "You will meet her eventually, if that's what your annoyed about, but just not today. I don't want her frightened."

"She won't be!" Kish exclaimed, "Why would I scare some girl I've never met?"

"Then why did you scare Ichigo?"

Kish flinched at the question and the temperature of the room dropped harshly. Pai and Taruto were staring with watchful eyes wondering what he would do because they knew how much he really thought of the pink mew. In the end he just glared at Ryou and teleported out.

* * *

**Remember to Read & Review!**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	13. Nothing Personal

***~ I Don't Love You, I Can't Love You ~***  
***~ Chapter 13 ~***  
***~ Nothing Personal ~***

"You ready?" Keira asked.

They were stood just outside the café doors, getting Uma ready to face her fears. The day was nice, warm and sunny but all Uma could feel was the chills running up and down her spine and the nerves flying butterflies around her insides.

Uma took a deep and shaky breath and then nodded, setting her face with a determined expression. They walked up to the café entrance and Keira opened and held the door for her daughter.

Another example of how perfect Keira was as a mother, she had taken the day off of work to come and meet Uma after her own job so that she could be with her and support her while she faced her fears.

The Kagome's walked in and waited by the door. The tall waitress with purple hair glanced over at Uma and after a blank moment gave a small smile of acknowledgement and a nod. Uma returned the nod, the determined expression still plastered on her face. She watched as the waitress walked in to the staff quarters passing the one she had named as Lettuce the other day. Lettuce looked up and saw Uma and it was as if someone had slapped her across the face. Uma was just so shocked at the green haired girl's reaction she couldn't stop her feet from wandering over to her.

"Um, excuse me, Lettuce-san?" Uma began.

"Uma, what are you doing?" Keira asked confused.

Lettuce stared back at Uma with wide eyes, whilst taking a step closer to the staff rooms, "How do you know my name?" she whispered.

"One of the other waitresses told me," Uma explained and then began with her enquiry, "Look, I'm really confused. Have I done something to upset you?"

Lettuce forced out that fake laugh again, "No, of course not. Would you like a menu?"

"It's just that every time I see you, you look at me like you hate me or you're scared of me or something," Uma tried to tell her. Lettuce's eyes were frantically looking around for an escape.

"Do you want a menu?" the green haired waitress asked again, "I can get you one."

Uma continued on, "I'm really sorry, please, just tell me what's wrong and I'll make it right."

"Excuse me, waitress! I'd like some water over here!" a customer called from across the room and Lettuce jumped on the chance to escape.

Uma sighed watching Lettuce rush over to the girl and start asking questions about orders around the table. Keira put a hand on her shoulder.

"Is that one of your new friends?" she asked.

Uma shook her head slowly, "She won't even have a proper conversation with me."

Before Keira could ask anymore questions, Keiichiro appeared in the doorway and instantly his eyes focused in on her.

"Good afternoon, ladies, if you'd like to come through," he side-stepped and motioned to the staff quarters. Uma smiled and bowed thankfully in a polite manner before proceeding. Keira did just the same but lingered just a moment longer to gaze in to his eyes whilst they gazed back.

* * *

"Why can't you go look for him?" Ichigo whined.

"I'm either out of the café all day or stuck in the kitchen all day," Taruto pointed out with his arms crossed. He was complaining and as cranky as usual, "I had to choose and I chose kitchen because if I get hungry I have food whereas out there I don't understand the money system and the way you humans dress! Its...weird."

"Says you," Ichigo rolled her eyes, "Why couldn't you just call on Pudding if you were having trouble with basic people skills?"

"I already thought about that!" Taruto yelled defensively and then let out an angry 'hmph' and grumbled, "The stupid blondie was being mean and said she can't have any time off this week because she's already taking the day off on Thursday."

"Yeah, Shirogane's like that," Ichigo nodded understanding how the little alien felt annoyed. She sighed, "So let me get this straight, you want me to go find out if Kish is okay because he ran out in a temper?"

"And he's not allowed back in like me," Taruto added.

"Right," Ichigo nodded, "And you want me to go because you're basically grounded, Pai is busy with the Shirogane's friend, Pudding's basically prisoned to the café until six...and the others?"

Taruto began to explain, "The bird girl is annoying because she thinks she's better than me -"

"That's Minto," Ichigo shrugged.

"The wolf lady scares me with that mean look of hers."

"Zakuro can be kinda cold and unfriendly sometimes, I suppose," Ichigo commented.

"I don't even wanna ask the boy for help but if I did, Kisshu would rip in to him because he's in a mood and he hates him completely!"

"Oh, you don't say," Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"And the dolphin is so jumpy she makes _me _feel uneasy! She's difficult to talk to!"

"Lettuce is a finless porpoise, and she's shy not jumpy," Ichigo corrected. She sighed again and slowly worked out what to do, "So that's it, right? Anything else I should know?"

Taruto hesitated and then told Ichigo the truth, "There was an argument, kind of...before Kisshu left." Ichigo leaned in with curiosity, they were both sat at the kitchen table, "We weren't happy about being banished from the café or stuck in this room for the day and we were complaining about it. Blondie came in and said he didn't want us scaring the girl and Kish said how he wouldn't scare someone he didn't know...and then blondie brought up your name..."

Ichigo gasped playing the scene clearly in her head, "What did Kisshu say? What did he do?"

"Nothing," Taruto told her looking so young and innocent, all his anger was faded for the moment and he looked kind of scared, "He just ran away. Teleported out and disappeared."

"I'll go find him," Ichigo promised the little guy.

* * *

_Breathe_. She told herself. _In. Out. In. Out._

"Uma," she looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Keiichiro pulled out the chair from across the table to her and an alien sat down, "This is Pai. He's the oldest of the aliens on Earth as far as we know."

He was looking back with a cool stare but not a cold, hostile one. He looked more intrigued than anything else. She averted her gaze for now, feeling slightly overwhelmed just then.

Ryou who had sat beside her on her right rose up, catching her attention and she watched as he walked away. He joined Keiichiro's side and explained, "Keira's decided to stay in here with you while you talk but Keiichiro and I thought we would leave you to it." Uma looked scared in an instant and he quickly reassured her, "I promise you, you are safe here and Pai is not an enemy - not anymore."

The two young men left the room signified by the door clicking shut behind them.

It was silent for a while. Until Keira cleared her throat and smiled at Pai.

"Hello," she greeted him first.

He gave the smallest smile back and with a nod replied, "Good afternoon."

"My name's Keira," she introduced herself, "I'm Uma's foster-mother."

Pai's head lifted in intrigue, "Foster? You adopted her?" Keira nodded, "My own parents adopted one of my brothers. He is here as well but he is...too forward. He's too energetic to meet you."

"One of your brother?" Keira repeated, "How many brothers do you have?"

"Only two," he answered, "My youngest brother is my blood brother and my oldest brother, yet still younger than me, is my adoptive brother."

"The _middle _child is fostered?" Keira asked confused.

"His parents died," Pai explained looking down at the table, "Our parents were friends when they were children. The relationships severed when they grew up but not a great deal. My mother still cried when she heard the news and my father went straight to retrieve Kish and try to help him."

"Oh, that's so sad," Keira commented, "I'm so sorry. To you and your brother."

Pai looked up at her and smiled again, "Thank you, I appreciate that."

"Where do you come from?" Uma finally asked.

"Originally, my people come from here," Pai explained and then added, "But my ancestors flew across in to the next galaxy on to a planet that's surface was not very habitable. We lived underground until recently."

"What changed?" Keira asked.

"We realised who the real enemy was and the mews helped us," he replied.

"Why did you attack us before?" Uma asked in a shaky voice.

Pai stared at her for a while. He was trying to work out the best way to explain it to her. He then softly replied, "Our planet was dying and we were desperate to save our people," he paused letting her grasp the meaning behind his words, "I can assure you that it was nothing personal, just blind panic."

Whether or not the words were true at the time, they seemed true to him now and Uma seemed to be reassured by them as well, because she nodded and her back seemed to straighten in confidence.

They talked for the next two hours in the basement around a spare café table and as time went on and they learned more things about each other Uma became more and more comfortable. Eventually Uma was smiling and telling Pai about childhood memories that made her happy or laugh, to which he smiled warmly and told her some of his own memories.

It was nice and Uma was actually enjoying herself, that was until someone walked in to the room and gasped and dropped a plate on the floor, "Pai-san too?"

* * *

**Remember to Read & Review...please...**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	14. Jealous Maybe?

***~ I Don't Love You, I Can't Love You ~***  
***~ Chapter 14 ~***  
***~ Jealous Maybe? ~***

"Pai-san too?" everyone looked over to where the shaky, quiet voice had come from. Seeing the green haired waitress standing there, looking like she was about to cry with the smashed pieces of clay at her feet, Uma lost the grip of her smile and shot up to standing.

"Lettuce-san, are you okay?" Uma asked with concern.

"Stop talking to me as if you know who I am!" she cried as the tears finally leaked from the corners of her eyes. She turned her face to the side and shut her eyes tight, "We were never introduced! Shirogane-san is the only one who cares about you here...and you always have to hang out here at the café - rubbing it in our faces! And now you want Pai-san too?"

"What are you talking about?" Uma asked clearly confused.

Pai rose from his chair now and took a step toward her but stopped when Lettuce jumped back seemingly alarmed and screamed at him pathetically, "No! If you want to have your conversations with her that's none of my business!" She whimpered covering her face with her hands and sobbed, "I just don't..." she didn't finish and ran away, out of the basement doors.

There was a pause of silence until Pai turned to Uma and Keira, bowed and said, "I apologise, but I have to leave for now and check somethings."

Uma saw through his excuse and asked, "Do you know why she hates me?"

"No," he answered truthfully, looking back at the door Lettuce had escaped through, "But I intend to find out," after a moment's thought he turned back to Uma and smiled. He walked, slowly and carefully around the table to stand in front of her. She stiffened being so close to her fear and watched as he held his hand out to her. After a slight hesitation she accepted it and he kissed the back of her hand and said before teleporting away, "I also apologise for scaring you when we first arrived around two years ago."

When he was gone Uma gathered her breath again and slowly turned to Keira. Keira giggled excitedly, jumping up and down clearly proud of her daughter.

"Well done, honey!" she cheered, grabbing hold of her hands and jumping happily, "I knew you could do it! See they're not so bad after all are they? And Pai-san seems lovely!"

"Yeah," Uma agreed with a half-hearted smile.

She would have been just as giddy as Keira but the crazy, outburst from Lettuce had shaken her confidence and made her really worried about what she could have possibly done to make someone _that_ upset and torn up inside. She just hoped that Pai would find out and help her understand it too.

Just then the basement doors opened and Ryou stepped in. His eyes found Uma and he smiled, coming over to meet her again. Uma found herself instantly lighting up at his appearance and crossed the space as well.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi!" she replied.

They laughed and he put his hands in his pockets as he asked, "Well, how did it go? My brilliant plan a success, as expected?" He stuck his nose in the air as if he thought he was the most intelligent man on Earth.

Uma laughed and replied, "It was interesting. A little scary at first but I actually found that Pai-san is quite a cool guy, even if he is an alien."

"By 'cool guy' you mean?" Ryou asked looking at her from the corners of his eyes, with his face turned slightly to the right, "What exactly?"

Uma blushed and replied timidly, "Why? Are you...jealous maybe?"

He stared back at her fully and after an intense few seconds of silence he turned away and walked to the door. Uma suddenly felt empty and she let her shoulders slump but she wasn't exactly sure why she felt so disappointed. What was she expecting? What did she want to happen?

He opened the door and stated almost robotically, "Your mother seems to have slipped away. We don't want to keep her waiting now, do we?"

She sighed deeply and shook her head in agreement.

"Thanks," she said for him holding the door open as she walked out of the basement.

They walked up the staircase in a cold, heavy silence until they got to the ground floor and Ryou again held the door open for her as he confessed, "Okay, maybe a little."

Uma looked up at him and saw he was averting his gaze, trying to and failing at masking the blush on his face. The emptiness suddenly disappeared again and she couldn't hide the brilliant smile that lit up her entire being in that moment and - without thinking - jumped up and kissed him on the cheek.

Feeling a little dizzy and embarrassed she dashed away to quickly find her mother and leave. She'd come back tomorrow and see how he reacted then. Right now she was very happy and she didn't want that ruined if he gave out a disappointed or a disgusted reaction. For now she would go home and dream about her first real crush. Ryou Shirogane.

* * *

"Kisshu!" Ichigo called. She shivered as the wind was picking up speed and the sun had sunken beneath Tokyo as the night rolled in. Ichigo sighed and sat down on a park bench, putting her head in her hands.

_Think, Ichigo, think! Where could he be?_

She was sure she had checked everywhere where he might have been or where he might have drifted off to. But she hadn't found him for the few hours she had searched and she was ready to give up now that it was dark out.

She looked up and gazed around the park scene as a last chance, a last survey of the land. Ichigo sighed, of course he wasn't there.

She rose to her feet ready to make her way home and fall asleep when a terrifying scream took her by surprise and something quite literally knocked her whole body flying across the park.

Ichigo went soaring in to a tree where she hit her head and blacked out.

* * *

**Remember to Read & Review! -_- ...*sigh* it doesn't matter...as long as you're reading ¬_¬**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	15. Can't Go Home

**Language Warning! Apologies! I use it to emphasise anger in some stories :p (Only in ratings of T and up)**

* * *

***~ I Don't Love You, I Can't Love You ~***  
***~ Chapter 15 ~***  
***~ Can't Go Home ~***

"Chimera Anima, stop!" Marley commanded and the bird-like beast obeyed its master. It sat on its hind legs, folded its four wings and closed its abnormally large bulging eyes.

Marley drifted calmly down to the unconscious girl and looked down on her form. He glanced around the area wondering if they were alone and when he found that they were he knelt beside her.

"Human," he commented and there was no aggression in his voice. It was as if he was just confirming to himself what she was. He groaned, "Then why is she so beautiful? Why are they all so beautiful? Why do they smile and laugh and cry like us...when they are said to be monsters of greed and of violence and of anger?" he sighed and brushed some hair out of the girls face. He looked concerned, and whispered like he was sharing a secret with her, "I am beginning to doubt my Elders."

There was moment when Marley felt peaceful even with what he had done until he was hit with a blast of energy that threw him side wards. He groaned and hovered up in to the air finding an extremely pissed of Kisshu with his swords drawn and pointed in his direction.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kisshu hissed at him with murder in his eyes.

"It's nice to see you too, Kisshu-sama," Marley sighed rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" Kisshu snapped and pointed one of his swords at the unconscious girl on the ground, "Do you even know who she is?"

"Yes, I believe, she is the leader of the Mews," he answered truthfully, glancing down at her. He explained, "I thought I could use her to draw certain people out here. It worked it seems...though I never meant to knock her out, if I'm honest."

"You bastard!" Kisshu shouted, teleporting behind Marley and thrusting his sword out. Marley was quick to react and teleported away a millisecond before he would have been struck. Kisshu growled in rage, "Her name is Ichigo and she's mi-...my friend! You should never lay your fingers on her ever!"

"Technically, I didn't touch her," Marley commented causing another round of teleporting attacks that he merely survived again, "It was the Chimera Anima actually."

"I don't give a shit about your excuses! You did this to her!" Kisshu roared and threw a sword, sending it flying like a dart towards Marley and this time he wasn't quick enough to escape. He teleported and reappeared with a howl of pain. Luckily for him though, Kisshu had only landed the top of his arm. But that didn't make it any less painful.

"Oh, you son of a..." Marley grumbled, doubling over in mid-air, "Tell me. You did hear me say 'accident' right? 'I never meant to' right?"

Kisshu glared and pointed his remaining sword at the other alien, "Go home and take your pet," he gestured to the Chimera Anima, "with you unless you want to detach the parasite and destroy it before you go."

Marley sighed through the pain and almost moaned, "I told you I can't go home. I can't go without you." Kisshu stared at him with curiosity but without emotion and Marley sounded almost desperate as the pain ached and ate away at his strength, "They won't let me."

"Then you'll just have to find a new home, won't you?" he didn't wait for an answer, he just teleported and reappeared beside Ichigo without his swords and scooped her up in to his arms. He then with a last-minute glare at Marley teleported away.

Marley grit his teeth together as he pulled the sword out of his arm. It was slow and extremely painful and he had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling in to the back of his head. Once out he applied as much pressure as he could but his strength was quickly deteriorating with every trickle of blood that leaked out from under his hand and ran down his arm to drip from his fingers, beginning to create a puddle on the ground.

Slowly he found himself losing altitude as his abilities began to suffer from the wound as well and as his feet touch the ground he realised that he could not stand so well and sank to his knees.

Five minutes later and he found himself crumbled on the ground curled in to a foetal position clutching his injured arm. His eyes were shut tightly as beads of salty water gathered at the corners and a pitiful whimper escaped his dry lips.

"Oh my god! Is that another alien?" the voice sounded so distant.

If he had the strength he would be gone in an instant but he couldn't even open his eyes now. "Oh my god! What should we do?" the voice asked.

"Well...I guess, we can't leave him here," the other person said, "That's just heartless."

"Okay, here's what we'll do," the first one said, "We'll get him home and get him cleaned up and then we'll..." he voice gradually faded until Marley himself faded from consciousness.

* * *

**Remember to Read & Review!**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
